New Irken Order
by Invader Baka
Summary: *Rated for mild language* The story of a band of renegades overthrowing the Tallest and the rescue mission to restore them to their rightful rule.
1. Amended Information

New Irken Order  
  
  
Basic Info**  
**

Setting: Irk/Earth 1 year after Impending Doom 2  
  
EDIT: 11-06-02 finally beat that major writer's block I had goin there with the Human Relations chapter. And rest assured, more **is** comming. I'm workin on another chapter right now, and hopefully it won't take as long to get put up as did.  
  
EDIT: 11-05-02 ok....i really don't like the idea of Electro and Sobek being the friends thing. Switching it back to my original thought, they are brothers....sorta like maternal twins if ya will.  
  
Any other grey areas will be explained and hopefully cleared up via responses from my lovely readers or as the story progresses.  
  
_Certain titles are borrowed from the comic series, _Johnny the Homicidal Maniac_, written/illustrated by Jhonen Vasquez. The cartoon _Invader Zim _is copyright to Viacom, Inc., created by Jhonen Vasquez, and exhibited by Nickelodeon._


	2. The Revolution Begins

The Revolution Begins  
  


  
A new day, just like any other. The alarms blare, signaling the Irken soldiers to their allocated positions. Except today was different. Today the halls are filled with silent snickers and outbursts of laughter rather than the melodramatic humming of machinery and the steady marching of the As Baka continues down the halls, her steady, authoritative march slows to a slow, inferior trudge as the snickers slowly grow louder with each step.  
  
The young invader cautiously rounds the next corner into total darkness, her small robot falling in beside her. Sadly and with a touch of inferiority, Baka speaks to the droid in a known only by herself, her droid, Electro, and his brother, Sobek. Ruki, do you think you could locate either Electro or Sobek for me? I wanna-- Baka cuts herself off immediately at the sight of a rather small soldier. Standing about 3 feet tall, this certain individual has somewhat of a record for destroying things.  
  
Baka began as she rose to her feet, standing six inches above Zim. Zim found amusement in tormenting the elite soldier, yet never has he stooped so low as to causing such an uproar. I don't know what you want here, Zim, nor do I care. And would you please quit calling me that! That's not my name you know, Baka glared down at Zim, as do many of the others. Isn't it obvious? Zim replied, disrespect filling his voice. I want you outta my way, Idiot. This time, Zim went to far. Flatly telling a superior you want them out of your way is an absolute Coupled on top of personal attacks to a superior's image and mocking his name is a major death wish.  
  
You know, Zim. I could have you arrested and killed for what you've said. Baka was now practically burning her anger into Zim's soul now. If looks could kill, Baka would have killed Zim the second she started the stare down. Look, baka, I couldn't care what you tell the Tallest or anyone else for that matter. They won't care either. Zim sneered at the glaring Baka, who had only become more enraged by his audacity to use her name as an alternate word for   
  
  
Look, Zim, if you MUST say my name, say it with a little respect. The two Irkens were now staring deep into each other's eyes, burning their emotions on each other's hearts. If you ever-- Baka, struck by a bad timed code of honor, cuts herself short, leaving an opening for Zim to slash at her emotions and reputation even further. You'll what, sick Ruki on me? Zim smirks and continues his retort, Frankly, Baka, I'm not afraid of what you or your junk pile do to me. Wanna know why? Oh wait, I forget, your brain isn't complex enough to handle such information. Zim had fired the final blow to Baka's honor system, breaking it down completely and sending her into a fit of pure rage.  
  
That is absolutely the last straw, Zim! Baka had finally flipped. She was through staring him down and lunged at Zim with a knife in each hand. She hadn't gotten very far when the guards had caught onto the fight and grabbed Baka by the antennae. That's enough outta you, Midget, called one of the guards. Outta me?! What about outta Zim?! Baka screamed back at the guards, squirming to free herself of their grip, but to no avail.  
  
Quit the squirming, Baka. I'd hate to use the tazer on you. This guard didn't seem as cold as the first. In fact, she seemed to have a bit of heart hidden beneath her cold, Irken flesh. Baka, being the obedient type and able to pick up on such things, ceased her squirming, dropped her knives, and glared at Zim one last time. Just be grateful I'm capable of obeying orders... Baka was completely furious at Zim by now, yet was unbelievably able to restrain her emotions as the guards carried her off.  
  
Sobek, witnessing the events, silently and quickly runs off to alert his older and slightly taller brother, Electro. Along the way, Sobek finds traces of yet another Irken behind the plots to rid Irk of the young and experienced invader. Sneakyonfoota. I shoulda known he was behind this...Electro must-- Just as quickly as he turns around to run off, Sobek is grabbed by the collar by a taller, lighter skinned Irken. Grappa....how ever did I know you'd be working with Sneaky-- Shut up, Sobek! Now, how do we deal with snoops like you? Grappa interrupted and sneered at Sobek. Well, there's always the death option....but that's too messy. Besides, we wouldn't want big brother worried about you, now would we? Grappa flashed Sobek an evil grin accompanied by evil thoughts.  
  
  
Sobek was at this point too afraid to speak, or move for that matter. Eventually, he managed to find his voice, however shaky it may have been. N-no. Wh-what do you plan to do with me anyway? Sobek was beginning to get over his fear of being mangled beyond recognition when Grappa spoke again. Why, nothing little one. Just that I'm gunna send you with a message to Electro. Grappa's cold, emotionless, red eyes bore into Sobek's heart as if they were two red, hot coals on a linen sheet.  
  
So, can I trust that you'll deliver this message to him without attracting attention, Squirt? Grappa was now tired of the game as he shoves a piece of paper into Sobek's mouth, nearly choking him. Cringing with pain and unable to breathe, Sobek nodded frantically in hopes Grappa would put him down. That's a good midget. Now, run along. Grappa, now extremely tired of this charade, throws Sobek down onto his back and shoves him on his way, watching with evil intents as Sobek disappears onto the horizon.  
  
Running as fast as he could, Sobek took the paper out of his mouth and began an attempt to read the message Sneakyonfoota had carefully encrypted. If only I was in on this little game' of theirs. Then maybe I cou-- Sobek had once again run into a familiar face, fortunately, this one was a little less hostile. Baka?! What are you doing in there?! A little shocked, Sobek ran over to the cell in which Baka was being held captured for the stunt she pulled on Zim.  
  
Well, wouldn't ya know everyone around here thinks Zim's a big hero. More over, they think i was trying to kill him for his insults, Baka replied, pointing to the two guards conversing with each other. Hey, what do you want? snapped the stronger, female guard. Who, me? Sobek replied. No, the midget beside you. Of course you! State your business here. Her deep red eyes were now glaring at Sobek, the fire in them raging. Uhhhh, just visiting a friend. Sobek's innocent look quickly shifted to a sheepish smile and a shaky voice.  
  
Well, make it snappy, then get outta here. You're not even supposed to be here to be honest with you. Y-yes ma'am. Sobek flashed another sheepish smile as he turned away from the guard and back to Baka. So Zim's part of the little group too? inquired Baka. That little twit's done for the second I get outta here. I wouldn't say that too loudly, Baka. After all, there's a couple guards over there, Sobek motioned to the guards conversing once again.  
You're right. But do me a favor, eh Sobek? Tell Electro that I'm not gunna be able to make it over this afternoon. And if he asks, tell him it's because of the little moron, Zim. Would ya do that for me, Sobek? Baka's bright blue eyes were filled with sadness and anger all mixed together. Sure, Baka. I hope we get this cleared up soon. Sobek put his hand on hers in an attempt to comfort her. All right, Short Stuff, time to move on out, snapped the taller guard. He didn't seem to pleased having to watch his post, especially with the shorter female Irken. Right, give me a second. Baka, we're gunna get you outta here, I promise. Take care, Sobek. With that, Sobek was off again, now on a mission to deliver two messages to Electro.


	3. A General Sense of Contempt

A General Sense of Contempt  
  
  


Slowly walking down a darkened corridor, Zim worked his way to the secret meeting place established by the revolutionaries. Once inside, Zim took a seat near the back of the room. Within moments, Sneakyonfoota took his place at the front of the room, shadows darkening his already evil stare. I have called you all here for an important update on the mission. It has come to my attention that a certain someone has found out about our plan to rid ourselves of Baka. Chances are, this, mole,' is going to force an extra effort upon us in our battle to dethrone the Tallest. As Sneakyonfoota continued, Zim kept thinking about the reason he joined the and how he could manage to free himself of it.  
  
After an hour of lecturing, Sneakyonfoota concludes his briefing. Remember, kill the loyalties, even it includes killing one of our own! The room filled with cheers as the leader of the Order glared with darkened, red eyes at Zim. Somehow, Sneakyonfoota was able to read the mind of the miniature Irken who was now shifting uneasily where he stood. Sneakyonfoota snapped as the group quickly filed out of the room, Zim included. Where do you think you're going, Zim? Sneakyonfoota had caught onto Zim by his wiry antennae and dragged him out of the crowd.  
  
Nervously, Zim searched for the right words to say. Listen up midget, just because you didn't say anything during this meeting doesn't mean I'm not onto you. I know where your loyalty rests, and if you don't watch your back, you're mince meat. Angrily, Sneakyonfoota threw Zim down on the floor and storms out, turning around to say one last thing. And remember, Zim, we'll kill you if you dare show your face around here again. You and ever other loyalty that dares speak up for the Tallest. With that, Sneakyonfoota disappeared down the dark corridor, leaving Zim sprawled out on the floor and nearly unconscious.  


  
g g g g g  
  


Invader Tenn, Sneakyonfoota's right hand man...er woman, approached him with news of the captive. Sneakyonfoota, sir! I have news on Baka! she cried. What is it?! Can't you see I'm busy?! he snapped back. A thousand apologies, but she's turned up missing. No one's been near her cell since she disappeared except the guards. Sneakyonfoota thought about this for a brief moment before speaking again. Bring me the guards. Yes, Sir! came Tenn's response as she snapped to attention and bowed in respect before taking her leave. As he watched Tenn leave, Sneakyonfoota thought silently to himself, We'll see who's loyal to whom, Rina. You just wait.  
  
Upon arriving at the cell, Tenn immediately forced the guards to attention. Listen up you two, Sneakyonfoota demands to see the both of you. Tenn glared at the two guards, her bright red eyes burning with the same hatred for the Tallest as Sneakyonfoota's. Oh dear, we don't want to upset his royal highness, now do we? Rina sarcastically snapped back. Look, I don't get paid enough to deal with smart mouthed imbeciles like you. Now c'mon. Tenn was obviously very angered by Rina's retort and the idea that Baka turned up missing. Oh, do forgive me. I didn't mean to offend her majesty, came another snide remark from Rina as she mockingly bowed to Tenn, who was now ready to slap the crap out of Rina.  
  
Just shut up and c'mon before I beat the crap out of you, Rina. Rina just stood there and grinned a challenging grin. Is that a challenge, Tenn? Really, I thought you had some brains in that big head of yours. Rina hit the soft spot this time, and Tenn quickly whipped out her favorite weapon, a disintegrating laser blaster. Oh really, Tenn. You're an invader, shouldn't you know how to fight hand to hand? Rina's remark was followed by a quick kick, knocking Tenn's blaster out of her hand and sliding across the floor.  
  
That's the last straw, Rina. You're going down! Angered, Tenn lept at Rina, tackling and pinning her to the floor. I'd like to see you try something now, Rina! Immediately following her threat, Tenn savagely attacked the armor clad, Irken warrior with a series of punches. Standing beside the cat fight, the taller male guard commented, You know, Tenn, she's not a bad fighter. You best be careful. Besides, isn't that Sneakyonfoota? Tenn didn't seem to hear the comments made by the other guard as she continued her assault on Rina, only to be thrown off moments later. That's enough of that. Now, Tenn, can we talk civilly or shall I have to beat your brains in? Angered beyond belief, Rina raised an armored fist, ready to punch Tenn into next week.  
  
  
Walking up behind the ladies, Sneakyonfoota grabbed Rina's raised fist and threw her off Tenn. That will be enough of that. Tell me, Rina, what happened to Baka? I don't know what you're talking about Sneaky'. She just.....vanished. Oh, I doubt that. Sneakyonfoota, furious at Rina's insubordination and lies, grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the nearest wall. Let's try this again, Rina. Where....is.....BAKA?! I told you, I DON'T KNOW!!! I don't like playing these games. I know you know where she is. You and your commrade over there were the only two at her cell when she vanished. Now, if you value your life, you'll tell me what you did with her. Sneakyonfoota, completely enraged, grabs a blaster and jams it up into Rina's throat.  
  
Raspilly, Rina replied, Alright...alright. I'll tell you. That's better. Now, where is she? She's on her way to Earth, you moron. Yes, I let her go, and oh look, there's the Tallest! Distracted, Sneakyonfoota drops Rina while he and the others look for around for the Tallest. Now, to get outta here. Rina quickly darted off to find the Tallest knowing their very lives were in danger. Sneakyonfoota, finding no trace of the Irken leaders, turned his attention back to Rina. Now then, Ri-- FIND THAT IRKEN!!!!! They will NOT ruin this for me. I WILL dethrone the Tallest!!!! Fully enraged and knowing the mission was now at risk, Sneakyonfoota sent his loyal soldiers out across Irk, searching inconspicuously for Rina and the renegade Zim.


	4. The Message

The Message  
  
  
  


Running frantically through the city, Sobek had one thing on his mind, and that was getting his messages to Electro. Must....deliver.....these mess-AHHHHHH!!!!! In an attempt to stop, Sobek slid across a small, iced puddle, crashing into both of the Tallest, inadvertently knocking them down into the mud. Could someone tell us what just happened here? I'm totally clueless. Purple, you're always clueless. Now, Sobek....where's the fire? Both of the Irkens glare at Sobek, who catches sight of a shadowy invader threatening his life if Sobek said anything.  
  
A thousand apologies, my Tallest. Might I offer-- No! Sobek...you've helped enough. interrupted Red. But, you could tell us what the hurry is, he continued, so that maybe, we wouldn't be so....ummm.....pissed off at you? Sobek stood there for a minute while the Tallest rose to their feet. Purple demanded. What's your hurry? Or do you suddenly not know. Uhhh....that must be it. I suddenly don't know. Umm....I think I have a concussion. Sobek darted off faster than a cheetah chasing an antelope in hopes of getting home before anyone was able to stop him.  
  
Electro, reclining at his desk and eating gummy worms, relaxes after a long day's work, only to be interrupted by Sobek slamming the door open. Sobek, what the hell's going on?! Electro, chill for a second. I've got some news for you. First, Baka's been imprisoned, and two, Grappa told me to hand deliver this to you. Out of breath and out of energy, Sobek hands Electro the encrypted letter and plops down on the sofa behind Electro.  
  
Sobek...I refuse to read this until you tell me what the hell is going on with Baka! The two brothers stared each other down for a few moments before Sobek spoke up again. Ok, first off, she and Zim had a little confrontation in the square today. She lunged at him with her world famous knives and someone called the guards out on her with the assumption that she'd kill the little baka. Sobek....that doesn't tell me where she is now!  
  
  
  
I was just getting to that, baka. Last I heard, she was on her way to Earth. Wherever that is. Anyway, I tipped off the one of the guards and she got Baka outta there for us and on her way to safety. Electro glared at Sobek for a few moments, his electric yellow eyes searching for more concrete answers. So, you mean to tell me you don't know for CERTAIN that's she's safely out of here? And who's this guard you tipped off?' Well, the guard was Rina....you know, the Tallest's bodyguard in the off hours...  
  
Yes, Sobek, I know who she is. Anyway, Rina promised Baka a safe passage to her Voot Runner and off the planet. Rina also promised to look into this conspiracy. Something about that last statement triggered the synapses in Electro's mind. Conspiracy? That's what this note is about, isn't it, Sobek? Electro's words had gone flat and cold as he started processing the possible suspects at the head of the operation.  
  
So, how long do you think it'll-- Sobek's words had been cut short by a sudden intrusion. Zim.....Sobek, grab the tazer. There's no telling what this joker is all about, Electro commanded as he grabbed Zim by the collar. Sobek quickly grabbed the tazer and had bearley come back out when Zim began another of his long drawn out speeches. he gasped, he's trying to kill me and Baka....and Rina too! The two brothers looked at each other, thoroughly convinced Zim had gone wacko this time. Zim, Sneaky's one of the most loyal invaders out there. Grappa, I can imagine. But Sneaky? Sobek, it's true, Zim pleaded. Sneakyonfoota is the leader of this operation.  
  
I'm going to set you on the sofa now, Zim. Promise me you won't run off and kill anybody? Electro didn't wait for a response from Zim before throwing the small invader on the sofa. All right, Zim. I want some answers, and I want them now. What the hell is going on around here, and what's this all about?! More confused than angry, Electro shoved the note in Zim's face, expecting him to be able to decode it. You've gotta be kidding me, Electro. You want ME to decode THAT?! Zim snidely commented.  
  
No, idiot, I want you to eat it. What do you think I want you to do with it?! Electro snapped back. Well, it's simple. Just hold it up to the mirror and you'll figure it out easily. Or you should anyway. Don't get smart with me Zim. It's all because of you that my girlfriend's out there somewhere! Just tell me what's so important about the letter you imbacile.  
Alright, you really wanna know? Zim chortled. Yes, dumbass. I do, came Electro's response. Fine, just quit yelling. Electro glared at Zim in his sudden silence. Do you want me to start yelling again? I can if you don't start talking. Enraged at Zim's insubordination, Electro ripped the tazer out of Sobek's hands and jammed it into Zim's throat, just below his jaw. Raspily, Zim began again. Alright, alright! Sneaky and his band of merry men want you as the new leader after they dethrone the Tallest. Puzzled, Electro backed down, letting Zim free.  
  
Me. They want me? I'm only four feet tall for heaven's sake. That's not a problem. They've aquired technology to make you taller until they find one of their own to replace you. One of their own? You mean they plan to do away with me like they're planning with you and Baka?! Electro's bright, optimistic, yellow eyes had gone cold with fear, but more for the lives of his brother and girlfriend than for his own. Unfortunately, I can't tell you anymore information. You've told enough. I'll see if I can get Rina onto the inside. Thanks, Zim. Yeah, yeah. Whatever. With that, Zim stood up to take his leave, only to be stopped at the door by Rina.  
  
There you are. Zim, you're in grave danger. I suggest you get out of here. Run as far away from here as possible and don't think about comming back until we give word that it's safe. Rina glanced up at Sobek and Electro. You two are wise to do the same. At that, Rina took her leave, Zim close behind her. So, we gunna stick around or take to hiding? Electro runs from nothing. C'mon, Sobek, we'll show these punks who's boss. Now, how bout we grab a bite to eat, huh? I'm starved. At that, the two of them walked out, headed for the cafeteria.


	5. Human Relations

Human Relations  
  
**Six months later**  
  


As Baka sat in her Voot Runner targeted for Earth, she found her mind wondering in several directions. Hey, Ruki? Do you think we'll ever get to go home again? Ruki, unable to say anything to truly comfort her, said the only thing she possibly could. I don't know, Baka. The chances are slim of that happening, and even if we could go back, there's no telling-- Ruki cut herself short as she picked up on Baka's sudden downward swing of moods. I really miss Electro and Sobek. You think they're all right? I can't say for sure, Baka. But they've proven to be tough fighters in the past.  
  
Yeah, I guess you're right. Homesick and lonely, Baka didn't hear the warning of the approaching planet as her Voot Runner crash landed in one of the worst places possible: Dib's front yard. Crawling out of the vehicle, Baka grabbed hold of what senses she had left and approached the house in front of her, completely clueless as to what she was getting herself into.  
  
Inside, Dib was watching his usual programming when he heard the crash of the ship outside. was about the only thing he could muster to say at the approaching Irken. Oh, no. Not another invasion.' I'm gunna put a stop to this one too! Dib ran from the window and out the door where he met the travel weary invader. Stop right there! I'm onto you! Dib shouted. What? I don't know what you're talking about! You're just crazy! Baka replied. Don't play dumb with me! I know you're here to destroy Earth! I'm not going to let you succeed!! Ok, now I KNOW you're crazy. I'm not here to destroy any hunk of rock. I'm just here to hide away for awhile till-- Ha! I don't believe you, alien scum!  
  
I don't know who you are, Crazy Child with the Huge Head, but I promise you, I'm NOT going to destroy your stupid piece of rock! Oh, and I advise against you calling me alien scum' again. I don't take kindly to insults. Baka and Dib stared each other down for a few minutes before Ruki broke the silence. Baka, Crazy Child, this rivalry is, at the moment, rather small compared to our current situation. QUIT CALLING ME CRAZY CHILD!!!! Dib screamed at the top of his lungs, only to be whacked upside the head by a pillow. Shut up, Dib! Don't you know no one wants to hear you, much less look at you?! screamed Gaz. But, Ga-- he started before being interrupted by yet another pillow. I said SHUT UP!!!! she screamed back. As Dib recollected his thoughts and senses, Baka and Ruki were busy fixing the propulsion systems on the cruiser.  
  
Uh, what exactly are you here for if you're not planning on destroying the planet? Looking up from her work, Baka replied, didn't hear me the first time? Let me start over then. Baka leaned in close to Dib's face, twisted his head so she was looking at his ear, and screamed, I'M HERE TO HIDE!!!!!! Dib staggered backwards, momentarily deaf in his left ear. Ow, geez. Did you have to yell?! Evidently, you didn't hear me when I was speaking normally. Did you catch that this time? she snidely replied. Yes, yes I did. But I think I'm deaf now, no thanks to you. That's your problem, not mine. Satisfied that Dib had his answers, Baka returned to work in hopes of getting her cruiser running again.  
  
What're you hiding from, if you don't mind my asking? Agitated, Baka looked up once more from her work. Yes, I mind you asking, and I'm hiding from a bunch of revolutionaries who want me dead. Don't you ever go away? Baka turned her attention once again to the cruiser, Dib watching from a safe distance to avoid becoming deaf in his other ear. There, that should do it. Ruki, try and start the engines, will ya? she commanded of the small droid. Right away, Mistress. Obediently, Ruki climbed into the cockpit of the Voot Runner and pressed a few buttons, starting up the engines of the small ship. That'll do. Thanks, Ruki. You can shut er down now. Once again, the small droid did as she was commanded and shut off the engines.  
  
That's incredible! But you're still gunna make me famous, Dib called out as he cautiously approached the ship and its pilot. Hey now, back off little boy. I don't need any trouble from you, came Baka's reply as she slowly backed away from her adversary. Who's gunna give you trouble? If you cooperate with me and just let me show you to the neighborhood scientists, no one will get hurt. Dib leapt at Baka, bearly missing her as she stepped out of the way. Except maybe idiots like you. C'mon, Ruki! Fire up the engines and let's get outta here! Ruki silently went to work as the engines on the Voot Runner kicked in and roared to life, smoking Dib like a steak on an open flame. See ya later, chump! Baka called back as the ship took off.  
  
I will get you!! Sometime....maybe. Anyway... Defeated, Dib walked back inside the house to a familiar face. ZIM?! How....did you get in?! Through the door, duh, Zim retorted. I thought I was rid of you! Why....how.....oh nevermind. Well, it's not like I really wanna be back. Oh, really, Zim? Then why are you? Because.....uhh....just because. Uh...I gotta go. Quicker than lighting, Zim jumped up from the sofa where he sat and darted right out of the house, inadvertently slamming the door behind him.  
  
Amazingly, Zim was able to recreate his base just as quickly as when he had originally done so. Ahhh....home sweet ho--what the?! Zim's eyes had found a rather disturbing sight. Instead of an Irken welcoming committee, Zim found a smashed and beaten SIR unit with flickering purple lights, and about to shut off. What happened to you?! Slowly, the droid turned it's head towards Zim and softly spoke. before the droid could finish its statement, the last drops of its energy reserve kicked out, and it went off line.  
  
As the small droid shut down, Zim bent down, picked it up, and carried it inside. With the amount of damage the little droid took on, timing is of the essence if the memory banks had any chance of being totally restored. No sooner had Zim began work on the little robot, that the doorbell rang. GIR!! Answer the door!! Zim called out to his own droid. OKIE DOKIE!!!! came the response. Unfortunately, however, the insane little droid let in the surprise visitor.  
  
Something's not right. I can feel it. Zim looked up from his work on the little, battle bashed SIR towards the main floor of the house. Nervously, Zim continued his work knowing that if he didn't finish soon, the robot's memory may be erased completely. Suddenly, sounds of a fight broke out upstairs, which forced Zim to put his work aside and defend his base. Making a bee-line for the elevator tube, Zim rushed up to the main floor, only to find GIR hanging from the ceiling by his antenna and a mess of broken objects scattered across the floor.  
  
GIR! Get down here now! Zim shouted up at him. GIR playfully called back. Well, okay, came his final response as he dropped from the ceiling and landed on his feet in front of Zim and immediately fell on his face. GIR, get up, Zim ordered of the droid, agitation evident in his voice. Awwww.....but the floor's pretty! Okay! came GIR's response followed by a sudden snap to attention.  
GIR, can I trust you to make absolutely SURE no one else gets in and makes an even BIGGER mess? Besides, who was here anyway? GIR just stood there and stared at Zim with his round, emotionless, turquoise coloured eyes. Nevermind....just clean up this mess. Tired and agitated, Zim retreats to his lab to finish the repairs on the purple SIR unit while GIR starts cleaning up.  
  
Hello, Zim! Alarmed at the intrusion in his lab, Zim spun around searching for the source of the voice. Hehe. You won't find me, Zim! That voice....DIB!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!! Dib crashed to the floor with a loud thud as Zim focused on the shadowy corner Dib was hiding in. Come on, Dib. What do you want this time? I know what you're up to, Zim! I'm onto you! I have no idea what you're talking about. You're crazy.  
  
The two former enemies stared each other down, as GIR skipped his way down to the lab. HI, ZIM!!! HI, DIB!!! he shouted as he waved from the opening of one of the elevator tubes. The two stopped their arguing and turned to look at the half dressed GIR. Behind him stood a shy, Irken with a gold nose and eyebrow ring, light purple spiked and gold bands on each of her antennae. She glared at Zim, still angry at the hoopla he created back on Irk.  
  
I don't know what you want here, Zim, but you better not be here to make a fool of me twice. Zim stood there and glared coldly back at her as Dib stood staring at the two of them from his spot near the main computer controls. I don't know what you're talking about, Zim sneered, always willing to chance getting a good beating. Cut the crap, Zim. You know what you did, and if you don't watch your tongue, I swear I'm gunna kick your ass into next week. Once again, Baka's sapphire blue eyes met the gaze of Zim's strawberry red eyes, squinting as if threatening his existence.  
  
Dib, risking a hefty beating, spoke up, ending the cold war. Ummm, if you guys are busy, I could always-- You could always what, turn me in? Capture me for your own disgusting tests? You won't come close to touching me this time, Dib! Zim snapped over his shoulder. Ooook. I'll just stand here then, came Dib's reply as Baka performed a sharp and extremely accurate about face. Turning back over her shoulder, Baka called back to Zim before walking out, Oh, and one more thing Zim, if you do ANYTHING and I do mean ANYTHING to humiliate me here, I'm going to see to it that you die a slow, painful, and very humiliating death. With that, she began her march towards the elevator. Humiliating? Pah! She couldn't humiliate me to save her life, Zim chortled as he returned to work, forgetting completely about his unfinished argument with Dib.  
  
Well then. I'm just gunna-- Dib!! What're you still doing here?! Uhh...well....you see-- Zim ordered, his pale green skin and strawberry eyes darkening with shadows from the lighting in the room. Dib didn't waste any time in getting out while he still had his head on his shoulders. Finally rid of his distractions, Zim returned to work on the battered droid with hopes that its precious memory still exists.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Walking along the crowded streets, a lonely Irken was accompanied by her purple cat following close to her side. Ruki, where did I go wrong? Are the Tallest angry at me for some reason? Baka queried of her Ruki, being disguised and in public, simply looked up at Baka; her round, red, robotic eyes trying to comfort her master. I just don't get it. I was, am, loyal to the Tallest. I was merely missions away from being promoted and privileged enough to serve them one on one. I just don't know what went wrong. Unable to speak, Ruki simply replied with a soft and circled around Baka as she walked, rubbing her side against Baka's legs when she could.  
  
Sadly, Baka looked down at the robotic purple cat trying to comfort her. You know what, Ruki? If we befriend this...Dib...thingie, we may have a chance of getting back at Zim. Ruki just jumped up into Baka's arms and purred softly as Baka petted her and resumed walking. I see the beginning of a beautiful retaliation. After a few hours of walking through the heart of the city, Baka and Ruki returned to their home on the outskirts of town, ready to settle down for the evening.


End file.
